


Serious Pillow Talk

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AND A TINY SPRINKLE OF ANGST?, CAUSE I AM STILL RECOVERING FROM THIS WEEK, Fix-It, How Are Thou Fallen, IDK I'M STILL UNDECIDED IF THEY DID IT OR NOT, Kissing, M/M, OR JUST REALLY INTENSE FEELS, THERE WILL BE KISSES, Talking, i guess crack fic?, is it obvious I still don't know how to tag?, like ALOT, post-2x07, these boys talk okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Ducking his head Alec nods again. “Okay. We should talk? Should I- should I put my shirt back on?” Alec looks around and sees his shirt is hanging off the back of a chair. “Oh I don’t see why you would want to go and do that. I think this is the first time we’ve finally been shirtless at the same time!” Magnus lets his hand move up Alec slowly to meet the other in Alec’s hair. The action brings their foreheads back together. Alec lets out a shaky breath and his hands move down just as slowly to hold onto Magnus waist.“So we probably need to talk about what we would want to do umm like positions and stuff. Right?” Alec's cheeks go pink. “Yes. I’m sure you’re not completely in the dark, Jace and Isabelle probably being very open about this stuff.” Magnus pulls away slowly as his hands gently trace along Alec’s skin from his neck down his shoulders and arms to take his hands.“Why don’t we sit? It’s always best to be comfortable when talking.”Alec just nods at him a little dazed and let’s Magnus sit them down on the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Shay aka AlxSteele who murders me with her fics, my lovely angel who I will forever love and @labyrinthdweller who is just awesome and amazing!!! I love you all! 
> 
> WE ALL AGREE THAT THESE TWO NEEDED TO TALK A BIT MORE. LIKE WE TOTALLY LOVE OUR BOYS FINALLY GETTING SOME BUT HOW SHORT IT WAS AND VULNERABLE MAGNUS? IF THEY TALKED A BIT MORE IT WOULD HAVE MADE US FEEL MUCH BETTER. 
> 
> I do not own shadowhunters cause if I did then we would be getting all the domestic malec, lydia married to me, simon being loved by like three people as of now and clace never having to think they were siblings AND LUKE HAPPY WITH HIS FIANCEE JOCELYN. EVERYONE HAPPY. ok I need to calm down. Enjoy and this is unbeta'd, written at 3 in the morning and finally finished now.

Alec continues to unbutton Magnus' shirt and steers them to the bed. He's doing it, Alec is finally going to have sex, sex with Magnus. He can do this he just needs to keep kissing Magnus or he'll lose his nerve.

There's already a voice telling him to stop, slow down at least and think. Magnus words before keep circling in his head, gently telling him to listen and after he gets Magnus shirt off, finally, then his, he stops and looks at the man before him.

They're both panting from kissing but Alec can see Magnus is a little tense, simply waiting in front of him instead of moving closer like they've been doing lately. "Magnus I-" his voice is rough and he can see magnus' eyes darken but he still doesn't relax.

"I-" tentatively Alec reaches his hands out to hold Magnus face between them. He moves their faces closer together, can feel Magnus shifting to lift his up to continue kissing but instead Alec rests their foreheads together and takes a deep breath and lets his hands drop to Magnus’ shoulders. "I'm doing something wrong."

Moving his head down to rest under Alecs chin Magnus sighs, the air gently tickling his bare skin. "No Alexander you're doing wonderfully but.... I just think that-" "Magnus I want this I really do but... It seems like you don't. I'm not trying to accuse you but I thought we were on the same page."

Magnus emits a quiet chuckle "To be honest we were but like everything, things change. Good change I’ll have you know! Don't start over thinking in that pretty head of yours." huffing Alec pulls him closer. "So what changed?" moving his head back and tiling it up, Magnus holds Alec's gaze as he says "Your gift darling." smiling when Alec blinks at him. "My gift?"

One of Magnus’ hands goes to rest on Alec’s bare side making the Shadowhunter hum at the warm feeling while the other goes up to tangle in Alec’s hair. “I don't actually remember the last time I received something and something that held real meaning to it. I've always been ordered or demanded things but rarely receive, let alone a present not for a party or my birthday.” Alec remains silent knowing Magnus has more to say.

“It got me thinking, and after talking to an amazing bartender at Hunter's Moon, I’ve realized you've become someone special to me. Someone I don’t want to lose.” 

“You are-” Magnus presses a finger to his lips to quiet him before moving his hand back. “Nope still not done.” Nodding Alec lets him continues.

“Like I was trying to say before well you attacked me with your lovely lips: sex is a big step and moving too fast could change things. Yes I've had sex before but it was different with everyone I've been with because they were different and most of them were quick hook ups to pass the time.” He’s met with an eye roll which he retaliates with a pinch to Alec’s side.

“You are not a quick hook up and I care about you Alexander. I don't want to lose you and what we have. I do want to have sex with you, hell I've wanted to jump you since the beginning but now I want to wait, just a little bit longer and maybe when it feels right and it just happens. That may be selfish of me and-” Alec has to stop him there.

“Magnus no, you're not being selfish. I'm the one that kinda  _ attacked you _ and didn't try listen to what you were telling me. I'm sorry I just… have been thinking about it for some time and I've finally gotten the courage to-” “To do something about it. I’m very proud that you did but with things like these we need to talk before we  _ do _ anything.”

Ducking his head Alec nods again. “Okay. We should talk? Should I- should I put my shirt back on?” Alec looks around and sees his shirt is hanging off the back of a chair. “Oh I don’t see why you would want to go and do that. I think this is the first time we’ve finally been shirtless at the same time!” Magnus lets his hand move up Alec slowly to meet the other in Alec’s hair. The action brings their foreheads back together. Alec lets out a shaky breath and his hands move down just as slowly to hold onto Magnus waist.

“So we probably need to talk about what we would want to do umm like positions and stuff. Right?” Alec's cheeks go pink. “Yes. I’m sure you’re not completely in the dark, Jace and Isabelle probably being very  _ open _ about this stuff.” Magnus pulls away slowly as his hands gently trace along Alec’s skin from his neck down his shoulders and arms to take his hands.

“Why don’t we sit? It’s always best to be comfortable when talking.”Alec just nods at him a little dazed and let’s Magnus sit them down on the bed.

“Alright so for starters… what should we talk about first Alexander? You were saying we should talk about the things we want to do.” Magnus starts. He knows this is a very awkward topic but this will help them and get them back on the same page.

“I want to kiss you.” Alec blurts out before snapping his mouth shut. Magnus gives him an amused smile before pecking his cheek. “Well so do I. What else?” “I… liked it when you touched me earlier and touching you. It felt really nice so… do more of that?” “It is really nice isn’t it? I can assure you I want you touching me too.”

Alec bites his lip to stop smiling and tries to get his thoughts together. “I- what do you want Magnus? You keep asking me but I also want to know.” “Well for right now I just want to keep kissing you and reveal some more of that lovely body of yours. I want to keep holding your hand.” He squeezes the hand he’s still holding as they look into each others eyes. “I want to keep seeing that very heavenly smile of yours.” “Yours are better.” Alec breathes before realizing he’s said that out loud but doesn’t look away. “You Alexander are a sap but one i’m very happy to have.”    

“I’m glad you have me.” Magnus laughs and falls against Alec’s shoulder, a warm fluttery feeling fills him at Alec’s words. “Oh dear who knew Alexander Lightwood was a sap?” he continues to laugh as he gives Alec’s shoulder a peck.

“It’s kinda nice. Being able to say these things I mean. I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to- to just say things without over thinking them.” Alec rests his head against Magnus’ and smiles. “Thank you.” “Of course Alexander, always. So is there anything you’re curious about, something you’ve just been dying to know?”

Alec does want to ask more about sex, about the different types but there’s something else he can’t seem to get out of his head.

“I um I want to see your warlock marks?” Alec feels Magnus tense up. “I- you don’t have to now or ever if it makes you uncomfortable! I just haven’t seen them yet and after seeing this adorable Warlock child Madzie that had gills-” Alec tries to reassure him before Magnus stops him with “You met a warlock child?”

“Yes? When I was trying to help Clary with… that.” Alec’s free hand clenches into a tight fist until he takes a breath to calm down. “She saved me when that Iris lady attacked me. I just wish I could have kept her safe instead of letting her go with Iris.” Magnus sees the guilt clear in his eyes. “I’ll help you find her. My home is always open to Downworlders that need it, young warlocks especially.”

Alec smiles brightly and kisses Magnus forehead. “I would really appreciate that Magnus.”

Magnus keeps his gaze averted before taking a shaky breath. “My warlock marks are… a very delicate subject. Most people don’t find them… appealing.”

“Well i’ll be the judge of that and I do know that their cat eyes. I haven’t actually seen what they look like but I was just curious. You don’t- it’s fine if you don’t show me, I just wanted to know, I guess, why I haven’t seen them yet. Show me when you’re ready.”

Keeping his eyes down and out of Alec’s view, Magnus hesitates before closing his eyes tight and letting his glamour drop. “You- you really want to see them? I know most Shadowhunters aren’t really fond of them and I just assumed-” “I have for a while and if you haven’t noticed i’m not that much like most Shadowhunters Magnus. You don’t-” Alec gasps as his heart literally skips a beat.

He stares into beautiful golden amber cat eyes that show absolutely heartbreaking vulnerability. A dark heady feeling engulfs Alec as he continues to stare stare at them. “Fuck.” In a snap Magnus shuts his eyes and flinches back. Alec would slap himself if he could right now. “No I- Magnus they’re-” “Horrid?” he whispers. “Beautiful and really really hot.” Magnus eyes open in shock. “You think their-” “Beautiful and I really want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you? I umm- they kinda  _ do things _ to me and-” Alec all but smashes their mouths together when Magnus nods, the force causing Alec to push Magnus onto his back. They eventually break apart to gasp for air, Magnus a bit overwhelmed trying to breath again as Alec continues to press light kisses all over his face.

While the two were lost in their kiss they shifted so that Alec straddles Magnus’ waist as he holds his face and Magnus’ hands are buried in Alec’s hair as they press closer together. Trying to regain some sort of brain function, Magnus just stares up at Alec in absolute wonder. “Thank you Alexander.” He hopes Alec understands what he’s trying to say.  _ Thank you for listening. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for accepting me.  _ The almost blinding smile and bright eyes make him think he does.

“So no sex yet but can we still maybe make out? Cause I really like kissing you and you feel really really good without a shirt.” Alec lets more of his weight rest on Magnus and just gets more comfortable, enjoying their proximity. “Of course Alexander.  _ My  _ Alexander.” Inching his head up Magnus leaves just a tiny bit of space between their lips before smirking and flipping Alec onto his back. “But I’d like to be on top this time. It’s been quite awhile since I’ve had the opportunity.” Alec laughs and pulls him closer. “Of course Magnus.  _ My _ Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND HAD SEX WHEN THEY **BOTH** WERE READY.
> 
> Ok so I hope I did this justice and would really like to curse these assholes for making it so hard to write this! But I love them too much and just want them to be happy. LITTLE SIDE NOTE HERE IS A MESSAGE I SENT TO SHAY WHILE WRITING THIS: "Ok so I kinda have them saying what they would want to do and what they like but.... These two are fucking talking like its foreplay AND I NEED THEM TO STOP."


End file.
